Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Anthurium andreanum cultivar 1999-22.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x981999-22xe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact, freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on Jan. 6, 1998 of a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9608, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9715, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar 1999-22 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in November, 1999.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium since December, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar 1999-22. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x981999-22xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Durable dark green leaves.
4. White, green and dark pink tri-colored spathes with dark pink-colored spadices that are positioned above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Freely flowering habit.
6. Good inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the female parent, the proprietary selection identified as code number 9608. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 9608 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had shorter leaves than plants of the selection 9608.
2. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium were white, green and dark pink tri-colored whereas spathes of plants of the selection 9608 were red and white bi-colored.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 9715. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 9715 in leaf size as plants of the new Anthurium had larger leaves than plants of the selection 9715.
Plants of the new Anthurium differ primarily from plants of the cultivar Tender Love, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/377,521 filed concurrently, in spathe and spadix coloration.
Plants of the new Anthurium can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Fantasy Love, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,771. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Fantasy Love in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had smaller, more rounded, glossier and darker green leaves than plants of the cultivar Fantasy Love.
2. Spathes of plants of the new Anthurium were flatter, fleshier, glossier and larger than spathes of plants of the cultivar Fantasy Love.